


Wish List

by Cambiontwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Seduction, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wish list fic, which will have several one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Merry belated Christmas, we hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Sorry for being MIA for the last couple of months but it has been a hectic time until now. Happy New year as well. This is a little wish list draw fic I thought I would make my Christmas one, more details at the end. Read and enjoy and I apologise for it being bad.
> 
> First up is the one I drew, Aiden and Ethan abuse Liam a little while they all work at Santa’s village at the mall. Human AU.
> 
> Naughty Elves  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Liam stood still, his eyes wide as he stared at Aiden with his tight elf pants down to his ankles while Ethan sucked his cock down and played with his own while he did it. Aiden didn’t even blink as he stared right back at Liam with no hint of embarrassment or shame, instead he winked at the younger teen and gave him the smile that got him almost anything he wanted.

 

Liam didn’t stick around much longer, he bolted out the door he had just been standing in and went back outside to Santa’s village in the mall where he was helping out because his mother volunteered him. Standing next to the line of children the young teen tried not to think about what he had just seen, but it was hard and it wasn’t all that was hard either. When he couldn’t take it anymore Liam left his post and let someone else take care of the brats who all sat on Santa’s lap who was Deucalion this year; Liam walked as fast as he could to the bathrooms hoping that they were empty so that he could take care of his problem, but of course it was just his luck that when he stood before the door that Ethan came out licking his lips with the same smile his brother wore.

 

Ethan looked the teen up and down, and he liked what he saw and could see why his brother wanted to play with the boy. “You look feverish, are you alright?” Ethan asked the younger, though he didn’t show concern but instead made sure Liam noticed him undressing him with his eyes.

 

Liam couldn’t answer the older teen, so instead he walked back to the village hoping that he could take care of his problem with some unpleasant thoughts, though when he got back it was Aiden that stood at his post. “You alright, you don’t look too good?” the eldest twin asked but once again Liam noticed that the concern was faked but the lust he saw in those predatory eyes were real, “I’m fine…” Liam mumbled before walking to stand a little farther down the line to help with the kids.

 

The teen watched as Ethan came to stand next to his brother, they shared a few words before looking at him, both of them wearing the same predatory look and it made Liam shiver because he had seen that look before and the last time he saw it he couldn’t sit or walk straight for days, but it was a small price to pay to be part of the group. Their shift lasted until just before closing time, and Liam made sure to let Aiden and Ethan go into the North Pole house behind Santa before he followed; Deucalion was taking a break and the three teens saw their chance and they were going to take it.

 

Aiden and Ethan had been teasing him all week long and he was ready to give in. This time when Liam walked through the door the brothers were just sitting there on the floor of the room smirking at him, “Your seduction worked, I’m here” Liam said while stripping off his elf costume slowly. “Seduction? Stiles said it was wooing, didn’t he Ethan” Aiden said while taking in the flesh exposed to them and licking his lips as he couldn’t wait to taste the younger boy.

 

Ethan laid back while Aiden got up and grabbed Liam by the biceps and kissed him hard, he didn’t hold back as he forced his tongue past soft lips to explore and taste. Liam melted into the kiss, he didn’t even put up a fight as Aiden moved them backwards until they were standing over him, “Sixty-nine with him” Aiden said after breaking the kiss and letting go of Liam who followed the command and laid down on top of Ethan and freed his cock from its tight confines.

 

Liam had been warned that the twins didn’t play fare and that they wouldn’t hold anything back, but so far Liam didn’t see any truth in those words. Aiden was kneeling by his brothers head as he watched Liam take him into his mouth, the boy first giving a few licks to the head to lap up the precum before swallowing the head into his mouth; Aiden moaned alongside his brother as he watched Liam take inch by inch into his mouth, and he couldn’t wait to get in on the fun.

 

Ethan was busy sucking Liam while also probing around the tight rim with one finger, it cause Liam to moan around the length in his mouth which in turn gave Ethan all the more pleasure. Aiden couldn’t wait his turn any more, he helped his brother up into a sitting position and in doing so forced Liam to deep throat Ethan, both of them moaning around the other, though Liam also gagged before he could pull off of the length using his arms.

 

“The hell, are you trying to ki…” Liam didn’t finish when two of Aiden’s fingers pushed into him alongside two of his brothers, it hurt and burned so much and if he hadn’t bit his bottom lip then the few people still walking around outside would have heard them. “Get back to it, you don’t want us to tell the others you didn’t perform do you” Aiden stated more then asked and Liam got the message, “Suck it up and let it happen” and now he understood the warning. Aiden and Ethan would take whatever they wanted from him and he didn’t have any say in the matter.

 

Ethan still sucked Liam off and it helped to numb the burning in his ass and his own task off sucking Ethan was also helping to distract him from the four fingers inside of him. Aiden and Ethan were good, both of them stretched Liam without once touching the poor boys prostate and neither of them were going to go out of their way to please the boy because they enjoyed seeing their play things come undone and succumb to their base desires.

 

Aiden removed his fingers and a quick whisper in Ethan’s ear had him do the same and he also stopped sucking the younger boy; while Liam didn’t stop blowing Ethan he did shiver because he knew what came next and he could only hope that it won’t be as bad as he thought it would be. Ethan laid back down but Aiden’s grip on his hips had Liam still in the same position with his ass in the air and Ethan’s cock down his throat. “Be good” was all the warning he got before Aiden lined himself up and pushed in, and he didn’t stop until he was sheathed inside of Liam who wanted to scream as he was filled so quickly and because it felt like Aiden was stabbing his insides and it made him want to throw up.

 

Liam’s arms trembled from the strain they were under holding him up while Aiden pulled out and pushed back in just as fast as the first time, it was all the youngest of the three could do not to fall and choke on Ethan’s dick. Aiden increased the speed and power of his thrust with each thrust in, it sent Liam down onto Ethan’s dick farther and with added force which caused Ethan’s dick to hit the back of his throat so much that his throat started to hurt from the abuse. Liam’s ass was in much the same pain as his throat, the only difference was that each thrust into him made it feel like Aiden was stabbing his stomach and the pleasure he felt from his abused prostate couldn’t subdue the pain that he felt from it all.

 

Ethan massaged Liam’s stomach, the youngest teen could feel his stomach protruding slightly each time Aiden thrust in and he was glad that Ethan was helping to relieve some of the pain, but the youngest twin didn’t touch him where he so desperately wanted to be touched. Pain started to fade as he felt himself go numb, his arms barely able to hold himself up anymore but still struggled to do just that with each brutal thrust from behind that sent him almost into the Ethan’s lap.

 

Suddenly everything stopped, Liam was standing but it wasn’t his legs that supported him but Aiden’s, and it was both of the twins who manhandled him to the wall. Aiden stood with his back against the wall and Ethan was pressed against his back and helped him up until Aiden took over holding him up by his thighs. Liam groaned as he felt Aiden slip back into him and give him a few short sharp thrusts before stilling; Ethan lined himself up alongside his brother and pushed into Liam’s tight heat until he was seated next to his twin inside of the sixteen year old.

 

Aiden bounced Liam on the cocks, and even though he was thankful for the relaxed pace the force of two cocks now stabbing into his stomach and prostate made him wish for it to just be over. Liam knew that if he wanted it to end then he had to cum and if he wanted to cum then he would have to get himself off because the twins were doing everything they could to make sure that he wouldn’t cum. Liam gripped his own length with a shaky hand and started to stroke himself franticly, he heard Aiden chuckle and Ethan breath heavily into his ear.

 

“Gonna cum for us are you?” Aiden asked with a teasing tone while he now picked up his pace from earlier and Ethan matched him thrust for thrust, and Liam couldn’t take it anymore as he let out groans of pain, whines of discomfort and the occasional little scream of ecstasy. The building pressure was sweet, bitter sweet but Liam found himself craving it more and more with every stab into him and he couldn’t think clearly as he came all over himself and Aiden with a shout of pure bliss.

 

Ethan bit into the nap of Liam’s neck and Aiden threw his head back against the wall and moaned out as they came, they flooded Liam’s insides and the youngest teen felt like they were cumming right into his stomach and he quickly moved his hands to his mouth fearing he would throw up but the feeling faded soon enough. The twins didn’t pull out and they didn’t go soft either and Liam didn’t notice until it was too late. Ethan put his hands on the boys stomach and pushed, Liam felt like dying as he felt their cum flow out of him around their cocks and then Ethan poking their cocks from the outside, “Ready” was all Liam heard from Aiden before the twins started up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it wasn’t my best and it felt a little bit rushed, though I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Any requests for future pairings are more than welcome, just remember that all of the chapters will be one shots and won’t really have anything to do with each other.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
